The Remenision Stockpile
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Sheldon's thoughts about the Shamy moments between 'The Benefactor Factor' and 'The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition'. SxA. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, Snowflake here! This is my first The Big Bang Theory fic, and I hope you enjoy it. I've wanted to write one for a long time now, but never could think of a good enough plot.**

**This takes place in episodes between (and including) 'The Benefactor Factor' and 'The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition', and was inspired by Amy's line in the former episode about her fiancé, and I decided to write this. It's slightly different from what I planned it to be like, but oh well. It goes slightly non-canon at the very end, but the idea made me smile, so it left it in.**

**Hope you guys enjoy,**

**Snowflake xx**

It was like she plunged a knife into his heart; though he'd never tell her that. Maybe Leonard though, he'd been enough heartbreaks and rejections to give him sound advice. The mere thought of Amy Farrah Fowler, his girl/friend, having a relationship with another man was enough to make him feel ill at ease. But Sheldon kept a passive look on his face, finished his conversation with Amy, and then logged off of his laptop. After he did this, he felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes, and, knowing that he was about to tear up, busied himself with getting ready to go to the fundraiser. He pushed the thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind, knowing that he could never forget it, but even so he tried to ignore it.

It was quite pleasing, if he was honest, to have pretended to have had sex with Amy. Secretly, Sheldon felt butterflies in his stomach (which he would describe as nerves or some random, hippy-dippy nonsense) at the thought of it, and he wasn't put off by the thought of one day him and Amy actually engaging in coitus. The nights during, and following, their social experiment, Sheldon dreamt of holding a certain brunette in his arms and kissing her, though he'd never tell that to anybody. He stored those thoughts in his brain, locked away from the outside world, only for Sheldon to know about, because the vixen called Amy Farrah Fowler was getting to him, and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with that.

"Fascinating" was an understatement for what Sheldon felt when Amy's lips were against his. Sure, Beverly Hofstadter had kissed him before, but he didn't enjoy that. He didn't even kiss back, but when Amy kissed him, in her (adorably) drunken state, he felt the need to kiss back. Sheldon didn't have an aversion to touch when it came to Amy, he didn't mind that she kissed him, nor did he run away from her vomiting, to prevent the risk of infection in case it wasn't the alcohol making her ill. If it was anyone else he would have ran, but this was Amy, and he couldn't leave her alone. He would also always remember that kiss, even if he didn't have an eidetic memory. It was just that perfect, and fascinating.

He knew where she wanted to be kissed. But that was still kind of scary for him. He still offered to kiss Amy though, but she dismissed the notion. He felt kind of upset about it, losing his one chance to kiss his girl/friend without being questioned about it. He could say it was just so that she'd talk to Penny about the chair, though he knew it was more than that. He wanted to kiss her, maybe not in the way she implied that she wanted him to, so it hurt him when she basically rejected his offer. Still, he kept his face, pushed the thought to the back of his mind with the other memories he'd prefer to forget, and finished the conversation. He could feel his heart wrenching, and he didn't enjoy it.

He wouldn't admit it verbally, but he was jealous. Amy was _his_ kinda-sort of-girlfriend (though it wasn't official. There was no agreement, and they hadn't agreed to it, but they'd stopped correcting their friends, finding it tedious, and slightly heart breaking every time), and from the innuendos in what Leonard was saying, Sheldon felt complete and utter envy of the smaller man. But this time, instead of hiding his emotions, he let part of his jealousy leak through, leading him to hit his best friend on his shoulder, warning him away from his (not official) woman. Sheldon pushed the envy he felt to the deepest corners of his mind, with all his baser urges, and tried to prevent himself from getting jealous again, because the Shamy _wasn't_ official, and he was too much of a coward to change that.

When his mother asked him what was up between him and Amy, he almost told her the truth; that he was falling for her each day, yet was too cowardly to admit it, and once again that happened. Sheldon had many fears, and one of them was rejection from his pretty brunette girl/friend, so he didn't want anyone know what ideas of relationships were going on in his mind. So, instead, he spouted off some nonsense about Amy's work, knowing that his mother would stop questioning. He would remember the feeling he felt when someone said the vixen's name though. 'Amy', he thought with a massive smile.

It was uncomfortable, but he had enjoyed it. If they had of found a better position, and had been less nervous about touching each other, it wouldn't have been so bad. He could tell that Amy was nervous too, even with the bold way she spoke, there were traces of uncertainty. Even so, he would remember the curves of her body that he felt, through her thick clothing layers, and stored them for his dreams (that had admittedly become a bit more adventurous than before – though not at all inappropriate – with the kisses being longer and more passionate, with hand roaming about, more comfortable than before). Yeah, he enjoyed cuddling.

It was official. Amy Farrah Fowler was his girlfriend. And that very thought brought a smile to his face. Slowly, but surely, they would work their way to his dreams, but for now, his thoughts and memories were enough for him, though the secret kisses Amy gives him, away from the sight of all their friends, are rather enjoyable.

One day they'll tell their friends of their real relationship, but for now the relationship status was enough.__


End file.
